A simple, economical, electric control apparatus for automatically controlling laboratory experiments such as core flooding projects was not previously available. The prior art includes mechanical-electrical timers, programmable drum electrical-mechanical timers, punched or marked card programmable timers, and hybrid techniques using staged timing relays. U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,620 discloses a control system that utilizes a combination of a timer device and switching circuit which can be controlled manually or by a control signal supplied by a timer. This system, however, does not utilize a similar timing, programmed storage, and decoding combination with a current time display and a load operation display for controlling the operation of a plurality of loads in a selected time sequence.